


I wasn't watching, but then I did and I can't stop

by thenightwing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dirty Talks, F/F, Implied/Referenced/Pretend Cheating But It's Really Not, Lawyer!Lena, Office Sex, Possessive Kara Danvers, Security!Kara, Top Kara Danvers, yes there's het sex but it's part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwing/pseuds/thenightwing
Summary: A little voyeurism kink never hurts anyone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 384





	1. Lena Luthor being extra

**Author's Note:**

> Italics without quotation marks = thoughts.  
> Italics with quotation marks = dialogues.  
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Kara Danvers is in trouble.

First, let’s rewind back to the beginning.

Kara Danvers is 27 years old, Midvale-born and raised, and an absolute sweetheart.

Her parents died in a house fire, and she was adopted into the Danvers family by the age of 12. After graduating high school, she came to National City in hopes of following her childhood dream and establish a career in Computer Science.

In the end, it got her a job as the Head of Security and Cyber Protection at the infamous law firm Luthor’s Law.

It’s her third year into the job now, and despite popular beliefs, Kara wholeheartedly loves working for Luthor’s Law.

The company had a phase of bad reputation thanks to its previous CEO Lex Luthor’s schemes of embezzlement, bribery and exploitation of clients. Luckily, at around Kara’s second year of employment, a new CEO had stepped in and made the company rise from its ashes back to the reputable agency that it once was.

She’s come a long way from the shy and demure Midvale graduate to the charismatic Head of Security and Cyber Protection that demanded absolute perfection at all times and places.

Which brings her to this dilemma right here.

As the commanding chief of a company department with a huge responsibility to protect important data regarding extremely high profile cases, Kara takes pride in herself to always be the first one to arrive and the last one to leave.

With her earphones tucked neatly in her ear, Kara makes her way down the familiar hallway of Luthor’s Law training rooms.

The training rooms are placed on the basement floor of the building. Basically they are Luthor’s Law’s very own version of law school. These are used by the practicing lawyers as well as interns to sharpen their courtroom skills. There would be amateur actors casted as criminals, victims, wronged victims, opposite counsels and etc. The dedicated staffs would have rehearsals after rehearsals, sometimes intensive ones that lasted throughout the night if the case is particularly high profile and difficult.

Kara thinks it’s all very extravagant, but since it’s not her expertise, she won’t comment further on the fact.

Kara’s nightly routine check usually goes like this: she’d go from the top floor down, scanning everything with her LEGIONANCE Tablet (an internal tablet made and used exclusively by the employees of Luthor’s Law) and make sure everything is the way they’re supposed to be.

The basement are almost always pitch black, as no one enjoys the eeriness it brings at night and would willingly choose to stay without a very good reason.

But on this night, Kara comes down to a brightly lit hallway.

Frowning in confusion, she pulls out her tablet and scans as she walks. Her ears perked in alert, the sole of her shoe clicks and clanks on the marbled floor.

Aside from the lit hallway, the rooms don’t actually seem to be occupied.

Kara eases up a little, thinking someone must’ve forgotten to turn off the lights before leaving.

_Yeah, that must be it._

Except, her body stops at the room labeled 1010 and freezes at the two shadows inside.

The two shadows of a man and a woman.

Kara doesn’t recognize the man. He has dark, blonde hair that rises at weird angles with blue eyes almost the same shade as hers. Kara remembers seeing him at a Luthor’s Law’s annual party, but she can’t seem to recall his name or the department he works in.

The woman though, Kara knows her very well.

She has dark, jet black hair that flows to mid-back when she lets it down. Kara usually sees her with a tight bun or a ponytail, the two hairstyles usually leave her neckline visible and _sexy_. The skin there is always pale and slick, alike the ideal star of a vampire’s wet dream.

Her eyes are lush and clear, mysteriously a mixture of both Midvale Forest and the Caribbean Sea. Kara’s heard a co-worker describes them “ _as green as Kryptonite_ ”. Powerful, beautiful, and lethal.

What really strikes her apart from the rest of their co-workers is her curves. Having come out at the age of 15, Kara’s never once felt such a strong gay awakening in her life. Even in her dreams, Kara would never forget the way the woman strides into the office every morning in tight skirts and even-tighter blouses. The S line of her body is emphasized by her ramrod-straight posture, chin always titled up as a gesture that oozes an aura of confidence and self-control like no one Kara’s ever met before.

The woman is attractive, conventionally and otherworldly attractive.

But more than that, she is smart. The number of times Kara’s witnessed her finding loopholes after loopholes and wins cases after one another can’t even be counted with both hands. Kara remembers the first time she found out the woman was a Luthor, _THE_ Lena Luthor, she was in no shock at all.

It makes sense that intellectual superiority runs in the family. Kara just hopes she won’t go down the way Lex did.

Kara’s only met Lena a couple of times throughout the years she’s been working here, usually at annual parties and staff meetings, but it doesn’t prevent her from developing a huge crush on the raven-haired woman.

Lena is a hard worker, but she’s never been one to stay after hours. Kara is understandably confused.

The blonde taps a finger on her Luthor’s Law-issued earphones, and taps another on her tablet. The electronic panel on the 1010 door beeps with a blue light, indicating Bluetooth connection is established. This is usually the way the lawyers’ superiors and colleagues can watch and listen in on rehearsals without bothering anyone inside. And to make it even more sufficient, the glass that lies in front of Kara is a one-way mirror. The pair inside won’t be able to see Kara standing outside, just their own reflection.

Not wanting to disturb the pair and yet still curious of what’s happening, Kara stays.

She just wants to make sure everything is alright. Then she’ll leave.

A static rings in Kara’s ears, before echoing the gravel voice of the man inside the room.

_“I think that concludes our session, Ms. Luthor. What do you think?”_

Lena turns, places her legal pad down, her body leaning backward to the table.

_”Yes, I believe that was a satisfactory session. Don’t you?”_

The man chuckles, takes a step forward so that his body is aligned with Lena’s. From outside the room, Kara can see both the man’s and Lena’s side profiles.

 _“Well,”_ the man leans down, closer towards Lena. One raven eyebrow raises, but her position doesn’t change. _“I believe there’s one more thing we can do to increase the… satisfaction.”_

Kara doesn’t like the way the man pauses at that.

Lena nods, and to Kara’s apprehension, she tilts her chin so that her face is closer to the man’s, so close they can probably feel each other’s breath on their skin.

 _“Oh?”_ Lena utters, a corner of her lips quirks up in a smirk. _“I’m afraid I’m clueless as to what you mean.”_

Ocean blue eyes widen when Lena’s hand crawls up the man’s chest, stopping to grab at his bland, blue tie. She doesn’t see the man’s face, fixated on Lena’s, but she can hear his breathless sigh _“Would you allow me to show you, Ms. Luthor?”_

Lena stays silent, but her hands are running across the man’s chest in an obvious gesture of appreciation. Her gaze fixates on his, lips curled up in a vixen smile.

Before Kara knows it, Lena’s pulling the man in for a heated kiss.

The kiss is loud, and especially more so in her state-of-the-art earphones. The wet sounds of lips colliding and tongues peeking out to lick and suck are overwhelming, and Kara can feel her ears and cheeks glow red.

She should get out of here. It’s creepy to stand here and watch.

But for some reason, she can’t.

Kara’s feet seem to have cemented themselves on the floor. Her body freezes as another one of Lena’s moan echoes in her ear, making absolute sure the blonde’s entire body is flushed with heat.

_Oh, that did something._

She watches as the man pushes his tongue deep into Lena’s mouth, swallowing the delicious, happy sigh that Kara can still hear. Their bodies are pressed close, the outline of Lena’s blouse pushed up so tightly against the man’s chest that it almost seems like they’re of the same body.

Lena’s hands dig deep inside his hair, her arms encircling his neck and using it as momentum to pull him even closer, resulting in both of them almost toppling and her leaning completely against the table.

Kara’s chest heaves. She feels hot and flustered, and not the way she’s used to.

She sees the man’s strong-looking hands cradle Lena’s thighs and fully lifts her onto the table, putting her crotch directly on his abs.

Ocean eyes blink non-stop at the hip roll Lena produces, and the glutaral _“Oh yes…”_ in her ear.

_What is this? What is happening? Why am I still watching?_

They finally stop kissing, but Kara doesn’t get a minute of rest when the man’s lips trail down the slick line of Lena’s neck, looking like it was his life mission to lay a mark on beautiful porcelain skin.

Lena’s back arches forward, giving Kara a full view of her sensual curves.

Her hands roam down his back, stops at his ass to give it a squeeze. _“Yes… keep going. Yes…”_

Kara swallows, the heat in her groin growing to be extremely uncomfortable.

_Please stop moaning. Please stop. I can’t-_

_“Don’t stop… yes! Right there! Don’t stop.”_

The blonde can’t help but lets out an enraged squeal when she sees the man’s hands rush up and grab two handfuls of Lena’s ass, effectively lifting Lena off the table and pulls her flushed against his torso.

The same ass that Kara always finds herself staring at whenever Lena walks past. The same ass that Kara’s always fantasized smoothing her hand over. The same ass that’s being squeezed by _someone else_.

Kara can’t see the man’s two prints on Lena’s rear, but she can see his fingers dig into the leather skin of Lena’s pencil skirt as they massage and feel the heat of Lena’s needy whimper zipping straight down her panties.

His lips are back on Lena’s now, engaging its partner to part and let their tongues swirl in a mixture of labored breathings and messy saliva as his upper body grinds against Lena’s groins.

 _“Can I…”_ he places her down the table, breaths out. _“Can I touch your tits?”_

The impact of Lena’s _“Yes please… please touch my tits…”_ is nothing in comparison to the sound she makes when his _filthy_ hands come to engulf the full mounds of Lena’s breasts, sprawled out in an obvious sign of fascination and lust.

Kara seethes. The LEGIONANCE Tablet long forgotten on the floor, her fists tighten in jealousy as she silently chants _Who are you to touch those breasts? I want to touch them! They’re mine!_

Lena preens at the man’s attentive massage on her breasts, noticeably arching and grinding extra hard on his abs when his fingers brush where her nipples are supposed to be.

_It’s supposed to be my hands on those beautiful breasts. It’s supposed to be my fingers flicking her nipples and making her whimper. It’s supposed to be me breathing in her ear about how long I’ve wanted to have those tits in my hands._

The anger comes to a peaking point when the man bites one of Lena’s ear lobes and growls _“Can I take your shirt off, babe? I want to see those sexy boobs of yours.”_

At Lena’s nod, the man takes no hesitation and rips her blouse in two.

Kara’s breath hitches, the one hand lying idly on her side decidedly moves to the zipper of her pants.

 _“Yes! Yes! Do you like my tits?”_ Lena taunts, giving a wiggle so that her breasts bounce slightly.

The black lacy bra encasing her busty chest is drool-worthy. Both Kara’s and the man’s eyes seem to gloss over simultaneously at the inhumanly gorgeous sight.

Two soft, creamy breasts heave gently with Lena’s chest. The visibly dusty pink nipples drawn to attention from all the stimulation and arousal can be seen from under the fabric.

Kara whimpers in helplessness as the man dives straight into the curvaceous valley and licks. Her other hand travels up to her own department-issued vest and unbuttons.

Lena’s head arches back at the wet feeling, and Kara feels like fainting.

The vest completely opened, Kara squeezes her own breast, letting out a moan the same time as Lena does.

_Yes Lena, moan. Moan like I’m the one kissing your breasts. Like I’m the one ripping your bra by the front clasp. Like I’m the only one getting to see those pink, adorable nipples right in front of me._

_“The bra is expensive, you know.”_ Lena tsk after her bra is slid down her shoulder and thrown somewhere across the room, along with the man’s shirt. _“You’re lucky you’re very cute. And these abs, my God.”_

_I’m cuter! I have better abs too!_

Kara audibly groans as he proudly grins and envelopes a perky nipple in his mouth. Her two hands work their best, but nothing flushes her more than the raspy high-pitched yelp when his tongue swirls in circles around the sensitive bud. He sucks on it too, like a needy baby. The sound of his lips enclosing the areola and sucks is driving Kara insane.

Kara watches, frustrated, angry, and above all, unbelievably jealous as he bites Lena’s nipples with his teeth and has the _audacity_ to smirk when she screams.

_I want to be the one kissing you. I want to be the one squeezing your breast. I want to be the one grabbing your ass cheeks. I want to be the one you’re grinding on. I want to be him. Let me be him._

Temporarily busy in her musing, Kara’s face tightens when she finally snaps back to reality at another absurdly loud moan to see Lena is now completely naked sans a crooked pair of panties while the guy’s boxer is the only thing left on his body.

The finger inside her panties finds its way to where she needs it, working herself up as Lena’s panties are thrown to where its’ friends are. Kara breaths heavily when Lena is finally filled up and there is no more space left between him and her.

Wet sounds. Slick thrusts. Needy whimpers. Loud screams. Triple orgasms.

Then stops.

No, it’s a pause.

Kara is overwhelmed, surprised and even more aroused to see the guy lifting Lena off the table and places her near the window – right where Kara is at on the other side.

Her finger picks up speed as Lena’s filled once more, this time her swollen nipples and flushed-pink chest are pushed up against the glass as he takes her from behind.

One of Kara’s hand places itself on the glass where one of Lena’s breasts is, and in her head she can imagine giving it a harsh squeeze while tweaking the pink nipple with her forefinger and middle finger.

The look on Lena’s face as she screams _“Harder! Yes! Fuck me harder.”_ is beautiful.

Kara’s and Lena’s scream intertwine, the edge of a second orgasm coming oh so close and they’re both desperate to get off.

With a final thrust from both sides, the peak is here and Kara comes face to face with reality.

The reality where she just watched her long-time crush being fucked by another man and masturbates to it like a creep.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Kara quickly buttons up her vest, zips up her pants and heads straight for the elevator.

She runs so fast that she misses the smug smile on Lena’s lips as she peers longingly at the glass.

Almost as if like she can see what is on the other side.


	2. Lena Luthor being extra and getting the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelp! Here comes the Supercorp smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Lena Luthor is trying to kill her.

If it isn’t enough that last night’s incident under the basement has been haunting her at every waking and sleeping moments, Kara is pretty sure Lena Luthor is out trying to kill her.

There was that time when Kara had spilled her coffee on Lena and the woman just casually stripped half-naked in front of her. Kara’s brain has not been the same after the incident, but seeing those plump breasts again so soon, this time encased in a bright green lacy bra ( _why are all her bras lacy?!)_ , was just too much.

She’s promptly shut down, only to snap back into reality when Lena took her hand and placed it on her breast to assure her that her bra isn’t ruined all the way. Like Kara needed to know Lena’s underthings are long-lasting, coffee-proof and of high quality.

The second assassination attempt happened in the photocopy room.

Kara was on her way there to print a few files as proposals for a new biometric scanner when she spotted Lena at the main copy machine, bent over with her pencil skirt lifted so high that it was on the verge of exposing her panties.

The blonde flushed at the memory of Lena’s ass massaged so attentively and the needy whines that came out of her mouth from the attention. Choking on her spits, Kara gave an audible cough that earned a friendly smile from her crush.

She smiled back, but proceeded to the other copy machine next to Lena’s before she was tempted to lay a smack on that perfect, round rear.

It was going well.

The files had no font errors. The machine had a full stack of paper. The ink was filled to the brim. Everything seemed to be going great.

Except for when Lena accidentally tripped on a pen and successfully catapulted herself into Kara’s arms.

Taken aback, Kara dropped all her papers to the ground and wound her arms around Lena to catch her. What she didn’t anticipate was Lena’s second accident.

The raven pushed herself further into Kara’s body when she tripped on a stapler, and per reflexive training, Kara’s hand lowered to gain momentum and made sure both of them don’t fall face down on the ground.

It took Kara a whole five seconds to realize her hand was on Lena’s ass.

Lena’s apologized profusely while in Kara’s arms, but Kara was too busy remembering the way this ass, so pale and firm and squishy, flew up and down as the man’s penis thrusted inside Lena.

So flustered by the memory, Kara lost her balance anyway and together the two of them dropped to the ground.

It’s now 9PM, and Kara is sitting in her own office steadily watching the monitors for any unusual activity while trying her damn best to stop having flashbacks about that night.

Safe to say, it doesn’t work at all.

Heaving a sigh, Kara looks to make sure her office door is locked and she easily switches to the footage of the night under the basement.

_Basement floor. Room 1010. 11:11PM. God, please forgive me._

And so Kara indulges herself in the fantasy once more, this time watching the multiple HD footages of Lena’s late night endeavor. The training rooms are equipped with multiple cameras as to prevent lawyers from cheating. Kara never thought that would ever be of her advantage.

_11:13PM - Lena pulls the man in by his tie and kisses him with favor and passion._

_11:17PM - The man squeezes Lena’s thighs and lifts them up onto the table. Lena lets out a surprised squeak._

_11:20PM - She swirls her tongue around his earlobe. He moans the same time Kara does._

_11:27PM - The sound of his heavy breathing almost deafens Lena’s mewl as her clit gets friction from the man’s thigh._

_11:35PM - Lena’s mouth drops in obvious pleasure as his finger flicks her sensitive nipples._

_11:47PM - The man drools when Lena pushes her naked boobs together with her hands._

_11:57PM - Lena’s scream when the man’s phallus is inside of her and thrusting._

_12:13PM - The man’s hands grab tight on Lena’s ass as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts._

_12:16PM – The table shakes and trembles, its wood creaks loudly as Lena’s skin meets his._

_12:30PM - “Yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me!”_

The sound of her phone beeping startles her out of her fantasy.

_It’s late. Who would be texting me at this hour?_

Confused, Kara pauses the video and checks her phone.

Her eyes widen.

 **_Can you come down to my office please? I need some help. – Lena._ **

Kara should be asking how Lena even got her number in the first place, but the lust-befuddled part of hers says screw it and propels her body down to the ground floor of Luthor's Law. 

Lena's office isn't quite much different from the other lawyers' of the Criminal Offense Department. 

There's about three Criminal Law attorneys in the department, but they are undoubtedly three of the best attorneys across the United States. Hence why the company is very generous and gifts them with beautiful offices. 

Lena's in particular has a gorgeous view of the riverbank just next to the building. The tall glass of her window shines bright at night when there is nothing but stars and street lights outside. 

Kara's stepped inside this office only one time, so she's pleasantly surprised to smell plumeria-scented candles. 

_"Hello Ms. Luthor. What may I help you with?"_

The lawyer's hair is down now. Unlike the usual blouse and skirt combo she frequents, Lena is wearing a dark blue dress that shows off her collarbones and an extremely low cut neckline that, witnessed by the entirety of her team, had made Kara choke on absolutely nothing and taken her an embarrassing amount of time to recover from. 

If that isn't the huge billboard that says Kara Danvers has a huge crush on Lena Luthor then her pink cheeks and stuttered greetings whenever Lena smiled at her are enough said. 

_"Ms. Danvers, hi_." Lena smiles, beckoning Kara inside. 

_"I really hope I haven't caught you in a bad time. I just need some help with my computer. I didn't want to touch it lest I destroyed the security code you and your team installed this week."_

Kara nods, refraining from asking why this couldn't have waited till Monday and steps in beside Lena behind her desk. 

_"It looks like your computer has some sort of virus."_ the blonde comments, recognizing the error message flashing on Lena's screen. _"I'll maybe need a couple of minutes to figure out how to get rid of it. Would you mind waiting for me?"_

_"Oh no, please go ahead. Take all the time you need. I'll be here rearranging my case files in the meantime."_

Kara nods, unaware of the way Lena's eyes are sparkling with a tint of mischief. 

The blonde sits down on the leather chair and starts typing. 

It's five minutes later that Lena's phone rings, the notification of a phone call flashing across her screen. Lena motions of her taking the call, tapping the Bluetooth earphones in her ear and Kara smiles with a nod before turning back to her work. 

At around the six-minute mark, Kara hears a noise. 

It's more of a sigh, come to think of it. And this one sounds very familiar. 

Discreetly, Kara sneaks a glance over to Lena, whose back is faced against Kara as she looks out at the riverbank while talking on the phone. 

Kara’s eyes lower, and sighs. Even in expensive and glorious silk, Lena's ass remains the one thing that always captures Kara's attention. 

Its round shape and softness, deduced from her one time of groping, haunts her every night as she sleeps. 

_"I'm working right now, babe."_

Kara startles out of her ass-inducing trance, swallows the great surge of anger when she realizes who Lena is talking to. 

The man who fucked Lena in the basement. _Maybe her boyfriend?_

Kara's jealousy immediately arises, remembering how badly she wanted to be the only one Lena kisses. 

Still, she can't stop listening. 

_"Yes I'm wearing your favorite blue dress."_ Lena hums, shoulders relaxing slightly. _"You know, the one you said you wanted to tear off of me this morning?"_

Yes, Kara can imagine doing that. The way Lena would moan at the sound of ripping fabric. 

_"Your favorite lingerie too, babe. I'm wearing it all for you."_

_Is it black like the one I saw him tore off you? Is it like the green one that you showed me? I want to see._

Kara doesn't realize she's standing up and leaving her seat until she sees her own reflection staring back at her from the one-way mirror. Lena's eyes are closed, mouth pursed in an adorable pout. 

_"Yes darling, I wish you were here. Hm yes, the things I'd let you do to me."_

She takes a step closer at Lena's husky moan. Her hands twitch at the desire to touch, to claim. 

_"First, I’d put your hand on my ass. You like that? You really love my ass, don't you baby?"_

It's surpassed her control when she finds herself actually placing her hand on Lena's covered behind. 

Kryptonite eyes blink open, but Kara can't see anything that indicates Lena wants her to stop. So she stays put. 

_"Hmm yes"_ Lena breaths, her eyes staring straight into Kara's. _"Then you'd put your other hand on my ass. Yes, both hands. So firm and strong."_

Kara obeys, sprawling the other appendix on Lena's left butt cheek and feels herself preen at the softness she finds under her skin. 

_"What would you like to do next, babe? Would you like to squeeze it?"_

Lena's answer comes in the form of Kara enthusiastically groping the two glutes, both their breathings hitched at the sensation. 

The lawyer moans, shifting slightly on her feet. _"Oh that feels so good. You’re so strong, you always make me feel so good... Do you like that, baby? Do you like the feeling of my ass in your hands?"_

_Yes! Yes! I love your ass so much._ Kara wants to shout, but instead chooses to gropes Lena's twin glutes harder. 

The tightness of Lena's rear is phenomenal. It's so strong and yet so soft. As Kara comes close enough for Lena to feel her presence, she realizes Lena's ass fits perfectly in her hands. 

She massages it with gusto, determined to bring out every little moan she can from Lena. 

The attorney pushes herself back into Kara, a clear signal that she wants Kara to keep touching her like that. Kara feels her ass grinds into her pelvis, and her mind dives straight into the gutter. 

_"You want to wrap your arms around me, darling? Would you like that?"_ Kara does so with no hesitation, glows at how Lena's slim waist fits perfectly in her embrace. _"Hmm yes, I can feel you getting hard. You're already hard for me, aren't you baby?"_

Kara frowns in confusion at the rigidity Lena’s causing with her hand, but brightens in realization when she sees what Lena is pointing at. 

On the shelf next to Lena’s desk is a dildo. A 9-inch dildo with a full harness. 

Hurriedly putting it on underneath her pants, Kara can't help but grins at the unexpected confirmation of what is happening tonight. 

She returns to her place behind Lena, now a lot more brazen and confident. 

_"Would you let me touch your cock, baby? I want to stroke it. I want to feel your big cock in my hand."_

It's absurdly difficult to resist a moan when Lena's hand actually reaches back, grabs a hold of Kara's pseudo penis and strokes. It's not actually connected to her, but the heat that gathers uncomfortably in her groin is evidence to the contrary. 

_“Oh yes your cock is so big, hum… I miss how it feels inside of me. I want to feel it inside me.”_

Feeling a surge of boldness, Kara swipes Lena's hair so that it pools over one shoulder and places a deliberate kiss on her pale, milky skin. 

She feels Lena shudder, and places another one. 

_"I want you to kiss my neck. Yes right there..."_ Kara pretends like Lena's words are only meant for her to hear, diligently sucks a hard kiss onto the pale skin of Lena's collarbone. _"Kiss me. Mark me. Show the world that I am yours."_

Wasting no time, Kara uses the one arm wrapped around Lena's waist to pull her closer and suckles. 

Lena's loud moan makes her blush, but she is proud of the hickey she left and decides to use her tongue to sooth it gently. 

Too busy admiring the size of Lena’s hickey, Kara gets the shock of her life when Lena takes her free hand and places it squarely on her breast. 

_"Now, lay your hands on my tits."_

With Kara unable to answer for fear of the other line hearing and her muteness caused by brain short-circuiting, Lena makes a decision and uses Kara's hand to massage her breast. 

_"Yes, I know you like them. I've seen the way you look at my tits. I want your hands on them so bad. Massage them. Play with them. Do you remember the way you drooled when I pushed them together for you, babe? Can you picture it? Can you picture feeling my breasts in your hands? I wish it’s you touching me. I’m touching myself thinking it’s you. Oh God…”_

Finally, Kara regains control of her body and gives Lena's breast a harsh squeeze. The happy sigh Lena emits spurs her on, now using both hands to play with them gorgeous twin globes. 

In the mirror, Kara sees that Lena's eyes are closed and her two beautiful, magnificent breasts are snuck tightly in her hands. She glowers in lust at the way Lena's lips drop open every time she squeezes them particularly harsh. 

_"Yes, baby. I’m touching myself… I’m squeezing my tits pretending it’s you. I love the way you can't stop staring at them when you fuck me. I love how they look so firmly held in your hands. You like that? You like feeling my tits? Or do you like it more when they’re groping your cock? I want you here so bad… I want you to touch me… oh yes, that feels so good."_

Lena's labored breathings sound so good this close. They sound even better when she presses on sensitive nipples under the fabric, grinning at the whimper that escapes Lena's lips. 

Kara’s lips keep themselves busy by sucking more light kisses on the slick skin of Lena’s collarbone, happily drinking in the needy mewls coming from the attorney’s pretty mouth.

_“I’m so wet for you, baby. I’m so wet… I want your hands in my panties. I need them in me, now!”_

Taking that as cue, Kara sneaks a hand down the front of Lena’s dress. Her finger glides over smooth, milky skin, and her mouth twitches in delight at the obvious goosebumps her touch educes.

Finding the center of heat covered by wet, sticky fabric, Kara drags a teasing line straight down the middle – the groan that escapes Lena is simply _divine._

 _“That feels good…”_ Lena sighs, arms reaching backwards so that she can bury her fingers in Kara’s hair. _“You always make me feel so good, darling. The way you’d stroke my pussy, the way you’d push my panties aside and thrust your finger in me… oh yes!”_

Like an obedient servant, Kara’s forefinger gazes Lena’s covered pussy, catching the attorney completely off guard when she puts pressure over the cloth and Lena’s entire body arches up in hopes of seeking friction.

_“Your fingers are on my pussy now. Yes they feel so good… I can’t wait to have them inside me. Do you want to be inside me?”_

Lena’s words break at the question when the appendix caressing her pussy turns into a full palm, her body jolts slightly at the unexpected pleasure.

Kara’s other hand remains on Lena’s breast, sneakily circling her nipple with gentle, almost-there flicks that she can see has a positive effect on Lena’s libido.

 _“Do you have any idea how wet I am, darling?”_ Kara gives a naïve nod, licking a line up to Lena’s ear just because. _“I’m so wet you can slide your fingers straight into my clit. I’m touching my tit and my pussy at the same time. Yeah? You like that, huh? I want your big, thick fingers inside of me. I need to come I’m so wet baby, please…”_

It doesn’t take long for Kara’s fingers to obey their master and slide into Lena’s panties.

_Gosh you’re really wet. Humm I love the way you feel on my skin._

_You’re so soft, and warm. Come on, baby. You can take more of me._

One finger. Two fingers. Lena’s desperate demand turns it to three. And thrusts.

_“Fuck me, baby. Yes your fingers are inside of me, oh yes they feel so good. Put your fingers in me, baby. Take my pussy.”_

The quiet office echoes with the obscene, wet sound of Kara pounding into Lena with her entire being, Lena’s _“Fuck me, darling! Just like that! Yes, fuck me good… You’re fucking me so good.”_ its only companion.

_Ride me. Ride my fingers to orgasm. Such a good girl._

_“I’m coming! I’m-I’m coming! Your fingers are so thick, so big inside of me. I can’t take it any longer, I-… I have to come!”_

Kara holds in her grunts up until when she feels Lena sags in her arms.

The blonde shivers, not having come herself but very close.

Looking into the mirror, Kara wonders what Lena’s next move is going to be.

_Will she let me fuck her with this dildo while on the phone with him? Will she let me eat her out, screaming into the phone about how she’s imagining it’s his mouth instead? Will she let me kiss her knowing I’m not the one she wants to kiss?_

Lena is a beautiful, disheveled mess. Her jet black hair looks like it comes straight out of a Playboy Magazine – the epitome of all sex hair. Her dress is bundled up around her waist, Kara’s fingers still twitching inside the panties that is visible in the mirror. Kryptonite eyes are a shade or two darker, glossed over with obvious signs of someone coming down from an orgasm.

Kara’s never seen anything more beautiful.

She watches closely as Lena turns around, this time facing Kara directly.

The hand she had in Lena’s panties is forced out of its favorite place. Kara doesn’t even get a chance to whine in objection before Lena grabs a hold of her Luthor’s Law-issued vest and pulls her into a lusty, passionate kiss.

She misses the Bluetooth earphones thrown away out of sight.

Lena’s lips taste like sweet cherry and mixed Whiskey – a perfect combination for someone as sophisticated as she.

Kara works diligently in pressing their bodies close, sucking happily on Lena’s lower lip when she feels wet, sticky heat grinding on her thigh.

She licks the cherry plump lips in request, and is gladly granted entrance inside. Her tongue darts out to explore, humming in satisfaction when all she tastes is sweetness, sweetness and _Lena._

_The sound you make when I kiss you, make more. I want to hear more._

While Lena’s are tugging her hair in hopes of pulling her closer, Kara’s hands are finding their way back to the attorney’s ass.

There’s a thud sound as Lena’s head falls backward onto the glass in pleasure as Kara’s hands engage themselves in an enthusiastic massage of her ass and Kara’s lips working to redo the hickey she left just minutes prior.

Two creamy thighs find their way up to wrap around her waist, Kara smirks when she boldly bunches up the dress and reveals creamy flesh for all the world to see.

 _“Oh that feels so good, baby.”_ Lena whines, grinding her clit on Kara’s thigh with gusto. _“Fuck me again. Fuck me like you mean it.”_

If Lena thinks she can dictate this whole thing by herself, she is sorely mistaken.

Consistently keeping Lena’s core humping against her, Kara regretfully parts way with Lena’s addicting behind and moves to graze the front torso of her dress.

She whispers, breaths out her request _“Let me see your boobs first. Then we’ll talk.”_ on Lena’s earlobe. Kara enjoys the shiver that runs through Lena’s body, and chuckles quietly when Lena gives an overenthusiastic nod.

Consent received, Kara throws Lena’s dress off her and gawks.

Underneath the expensive, sexy dress is, like Lena said, a beautiful black, lacy lingerie set that Kara’s sure had been featured on the Victoria’s Secret runway show. The way it hugs Lena’s curves is absolute sin, as if Lena Luthor herself isn’t already the epitome of sex appeal.

The way Lena’s Kryptonite eyes darken to a shade of coral isn’t a bad bonus either.

Humming in delight, Kara leans down to kiss those enticing breasts, sucks on them hard when Lena’s fingers come up to pull her flushed against soft, soft pillows.

_Lena’s tits. Lena’s tits feel so good. Let me leave a mark here, yes moan for me baby. You like the idea of belonging to me._

While her mouth is busy with Lena’s bosoms, Kara’s hands take it upon themselves to slowly unclasp Lena’s pantyhose, helping her get out of it and leaves only just the black, lacy panties that Kara had the utmost pleasure of palming just minutes earlier.

 _“You love my tits, don’t you baby? Would you…”_ she pauses, momentarily overwhelmed by the dual ministrations of Kara’s mouth sucking on the skin of her breast while her finger is putting pressure on her pussy. _“Would you like to see them bare? I want you to play with them. Yeah, make them bounce and push them together. I’ll even do that for you, I know you love that. I want that…”_

Kara growls at the taunt, feeling absolutely enraged at the thought of someone else getting to play with Lena’s breasts. She quickly finds the clasp to Lena’s strapless bra, tears the thing apart in one try and throws it across the room.

Lena’s back arches and she moans at the arousing display of strength, preening at the intense gaze Kara is giving her twin globes. Feeling sexy and wanted, Lena takes her own finger to circle around her nipple, taunting and beckoning the warmth of Kara’s mouth.

 _“You like what you see, baby?”_ Kara nods, mouth opened in awe of the beauty in front of her very own eyes. _“Don’t you want to put your big, strong hands on my tits? And have your tongue swirling my nipple? I do. I’ve been thinking about you making me come just by playing with my breasts all. day. long.”_

Her tongue has never been so fast, diving straight for the pink erected bud, coats it with wetness and heat. Lena’s moan once again echoes in the office, taking Kara’s other hand to her other breast and squeezes.

Kara remembers the way Lena looked when the man bit her nipple.

_I’m better than him. I can make you feel good like no one else’s ever did._

So she decided on a new approach and pulled the bud with her teeth.

The responding yelp is delicious. Lena’s back arches into her, muttering _“Oh my gosh, yes. That feels so good, baby. Oh my God, do it again. Do it again…”,_ her naked thighs wrapping themselves tighter on her waist. Kara does it several times, alternating between the two nipples, determined to give them equal attention.

Lena’s thrusts against her abs are becoming more and more chaotic by the second, clearly on the verge of a second orgasm without having Kara even touching her directly.

_That can’t happen. I won’t allow it._

With one last squeeze to both breasts, Kara drops down on her knees.

Lena’s moan of approval _“Do you want to put your tongue on my cunt, darling? Have me ride your face and scream so loud everyone at work can hear?”_ encourages her greatly.

Not even bothering to take off the panties, Kara merely uncovers the part she needs and pushes her tongue in.

Kara Danvers is on her knees, eating Lena Luthor out in the middle of her office, security cameras filming everything.

With every flick of her tongue, Kara wants to ask if Lena’s boyfriend fucks Lena like this every night. If he alternates between kisses and licks and suckles like she does. If he places his hands on her ass for support like she is.

Lena rides her face with fervor, her screams unhesitant and free that makes Kara can’t help but wanting to stick her hands into her own panties.

_I’m going to fuck you to the point you can’t walk straight. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget all about him. I’m going to fuck you so hard, the only thing you’ll remember is the feeling of my tongue inside of you.._

_“Umm baby, yes… keep going. That feels good. Oh, fuck me! Make me come!”._

Kara thinks of going back to her office and watches the footage of her fucking Lena’s pussy with her tongue while on her knees. The pent up arousal surges through her body, spurring her to eat Lena out more thoroughly.

It doesn’t take long for Lena to finally come, Kara’s previous ministrations had done a great job of warming her up.

_“I came, baby… gosh, you worship my body so well…”_

Wiping the cum off her chin, Kara surges up and presses her lips against Lena’s, missing the taste of red cherry and mixed Whiskey.

Lena hums happily against her lips, arms gripping Kara’s toned biceps and pulling her close.

The kiss is more languid and soft than the previously lust-filled ones. Gentle gazes of lips against each other, tongues peeking out shyly to taste and intertwine. Teeth nibbling with no other purposes than to feel and memorize.

When they finally separate, Kara feels a blissful cloud of happiness coat her mind.

Lena looks so beautiful right now with swollen lips, pale naked skin smeared with the marks of Kara’s lips and teeth, hair all messed up and looking absolutely ravaged. The fingers scratching Kara’s nape is doing wonders, Kara finds herself relaxing from all the tension.

 _“Well?”_ Lena asks. _“Definitely beats just watching, right?”_

It takes an embarrassing minute for Kara to realize and comprehend what Lena just says.

_“You… you knew? How?”_

The raven chuckles, but Kara finds no trace of condescending nor disgust. Just pure, unadulterated amusement. It’s at this moment that Kara realizes Lena isn’t even wearing her Bluetooth earphones anymore.

 _“Everyone knows you stay very late for your nightly routine check.”_ Lena begins, drawing gentle touches along the side of Kara’s chiseled jaw. _“I asked one of the interns to come down to the basement with me. I knew he liked me. I was hoping seeing me with him would make you jealous enough to finally make a move.”_

Kara’s mouth drops opened, not knowing what to say in reply to the situation and feeling completely flabbergasted.

Lena hums in exclaim, like she just remembers something else. _“I didn’t expect you to be into voyeurism though. Did you know, we can manually program the one-way mirror to be like a regular one?”_

The blonde’s breath hitches, remembering how she was touching herself to the sound of Lena being fucked on the table. Her fingers were swirling in warm heat when the man’s penis pounded inside of Lena, his own groping slick with saliva, bouncing breasts.

 _“I watched you.”_ Lena confirms, the usual sly smirk that Kara loves seeing in the courtroom so much evidently plastered on her lips. _“I watched you come for me. I was imagining it was you who fucked me that night. I called you here, pretended to be sexting someone else but all along I was talking to you.”_

Lena leans forward for a kiss, this one with a tint of unexplored tension. Kara returns it with passion, feeling her entirety flushed at the memory of Lena’s screams of _“Fuck me! Fill me! Fuck me harder!”_ were intended for Kara herself.

_“I… I don’t know what to say.”_

The raven smiles into their kiss, pulling back so that her lips are now aligned with Kara’s right ear.

She breaths, oh so gently and intoxicating. _“You don’t have to. I’d rather you pull out the dildo and fuck me better than he did that night. I want to feel your cock inside of me, Kara. I want to be fucked by you, the real you, this time.”_

11:33PM - Kara aligns the dildo to Lena’s center, gives a deep thrust that makes Lena scream her voice hoarse.

_“You’re so good, Lena. Taking all of my cock like this.”_

_“Oh, oh… you’re so big, Kara. I love you inside me.”_

11:40PM - Lena moves Kara’s lips to her aching nipples, trying her best to bounce on Kara’s dick and make herself come.

_“Your tits are delicious, Lena. I’m so lucky, I’m the luckiest bastard to have them in my mouth. Do you like that? Do you like the way my teeth clenches on your tits?”_

Lena yelps, the pain inexplicably overwhelming. _“Yes, Kara. Do whatever you want with them. They’re all yours. I’m all yours.”_

11:42PM - Kara’s hips thrust deeper, and Lena blanches.

_“I’m-I’m coming…”_

_“That’s good, Lena. Come for me. Come on my big cock, Lena.”_

_“Oh, oh Kara! Kara!”_

11:45PM - Kara puts Lena on her office desk and pushes deep in her pussy for the fourth time.

_“Ka-Kara?”_

_“Let me fuck you again, Lena. I want to fuck you in all the ways he did and didn’t. I want to forget about seeing his hands all over you, his dick inside you. I want to make new memories. Would you let me, Lena?”_

A touch on Lena’s clit. The raven squeals, her cheeks reddening significantly.

_“Pl-please, Kara! I imagined it was you fucking me on that table. I imagined it was your hands that touched me, your lips that kissed me, your fingers inside of me. Please… fuck me!”_

11:47PM – Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her closer. The dildo pounds relentlessly into her wet cunt. Its obscene sounds, her screams and Kara’s heavy breathings ring noisily in the dead of the night.

_“I’ve wanted you since I first got here! Fuck me, Kara! Yes, fulfill my fantasy!”_

_“Yes, Lena. I’m here, I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll only see stars. You’re also my fantasy, Lena. I’ve been wanting to ask you out since day one!”_

11:55PM – Kara presses Lena against the bookshelf, putting both of Lena’s legs on her shoulders for easy access, and pounds. Lena feels like she’s about to faint.

_“Baby, I… I don’t think I can keep going.”_

_“Will you try for me, Lena? I just want to make you feel good. Please.”_ She plants a particularly hard, but sweet kiss on Lena’s lips. Nibbling gently to show she’s ready to stop if Lena feels absolutely sure.

The raven sighs loudly, breathless because of one simple kiss. Kara’s now dark blue eyes gaze deep into her, showing nothing but sincerity and genuine affection.

She nods, returning Kara’s kiss with a light peck. _“Fuck me again, Kara. Fuck me like how you’ve always wanted to. How I’ve always wanted you to.”_

12:14AM – Shaky palms press themselves on the glass. Kara’s penis thrusts repeatedly into Lena’s from behind. Lena’s moans becoming rigid and uncontrollable and so, so loud.

_“I love the sound of your skin on mine. I love how you fuck me and claim me. I love the way you touch me, Kara. Fuck me… make me yours… fuck me, Kara!”_

Kara’s hands reach down to palm bouncing breasts. Fingers caress and flick overly stimulated nipples. Tongue leans down to lick the dimples of Lena’s ass cheeks. _“That’s it, Lena. You’re such a good girl. Come for me, baby. Come for me!”_

12:33AM – Kara’s shocked expression when Lena pulls out a double-ended vibrato and puts it inside Kara’s harness.

_“You weren’t kidding when you said you came prepared.”_

Lena chuckles, pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek softly.

_“I aim to please. And I want to hear the sound of you coming as I ride you, baby.”_

12:36AM – Kara’s moans intertwine with Lena as the attorney bounces on her dick as she lies flat on Lena’s office couch.

Kara’s shout of delight when Lena sneaks a hand down her clit and fingers her.

_“Lena! Lena, baby! Yes, p-please. Fuck me!”_

_“I’m fucking you, Kara! You like that? You like getting off on me riding you like this? Ugh yes that feels so good…”_

12:50AM – Lena leans down to taste sweaty, bronze-colored abs. Her tongue caresses the V line, circles the bellybutton in an agonizing pattern. Kara whimpers in need.

 _“Now that’s just mean.”_ Kara complains, breathless from all the teasing Lena’s doing.

Lena blows a raspberry on Kara’s abs, snaring her teeth to make her own hickey. _“You think this is mean? I saw you run five miles for charity with a wet t-shirt on just last month. I almost fainted!”_

12:56AM – Kara grabs Lena’s hips and pushes her up and down on her penis. Lena fawns over the display of strength, hands playing with her own breasts as they bounce along with her. Her screams unintelligible, hoarse and breathless.

_“You’re so strong, Kara! I love your muscles. I love the way they hold me. Yes, fuck me harder! Spank me, I want to see your hand mark on my ass—Yes! Just like that, oh yes! Fuck me, Kara! Fuck me like you miss me!”_

_“Come for me, Lena. I’m coming too… Lena!”_

1:10AM – Lena’s final scream echoes through the walls as she sags tiredly against Kara. They kiss sweetly, tired and happy smiles aimed at each other with gusto.

 _“I don’t think I can walk home now.”_ Lena sighs, feeling deliciously sore after seven mind-blowing orgasms. Her legs twitch as she moves to lie her head on Kara’s chest, slapping the body part in jest when it vibrates of laughter.

 _“It’s okay.”_ Kara leans down, her lips gently press on jet black hair. _“My place is nearby. I can bring you there, if you’d like? I’ll even carry you bridal-style.”_

_“Ms. Danvers… you haven’t even asked me out on a date yet.”_

Lena teases, but finds herself melting when Kara’s ocean blue eyes turn to meet hers. The hand that holds her face is gentle and warm, Lena can’t remember the last time anyone’s ever held her so dearly.

_“Lena Luthor, would you like to go on a date with me?”_

Kara’s heart thumps, nervous despite the evidences of their mutual interest in each other lying all over Lena’s office.

Her heart comes to a slow, relaxing pace when swollen, cherry red lips reach up to meet hers, entangling their tongues in a lighthearted duel purely for the purpose of displaying affections.

_“I would love to, Kara Danvers.”_

They lie with each other, cuddled up and content with the warmth each provides for one another.

The peace temporarily disrupts when Kara lets out a loud chuckle, then turns into a full blown laugh that garners Lena’s attention.

 _“It’s nothing.”_ Kara smiles, caressing the slope of Lena’s naked butt cheek. _“I just couldn’t believe you went so extra just to get me in your office. You could have just asked.”_

The two laugh, Lena agreeing with Kara. But she’s lying in post-coital bliss with her body draped over her long-time crush on her office couch. Lena can’t say she really regrets it much. She should send the intern guy some flowers to thank him, and will make sure Kara doesn’t know.

As for Kara, if she’s taken the footage of their love-making in the office later that night back home and watch it in her free time, then it’s to nobody’s surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story. Please give a kudo or comment if you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
